From Shadows
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: In the year 2022 the VRMMO SAO was launched.Unknown at the time the game was anything but.Tsunami Uzumaki and Shin Uchiha are hackers sent into the game by their boss Kushina Uzumaki to uncover just what Akihiko Kayaba has w with the help of two other hackers they work behind the scenes creating openings and hacks to release the players from the death game.
1. Chapter 1 Uzumaki Corp

Ninja Art Online

Summary:

In the year 2022 the VRMMO SAO was at the time the game was anything Uzumaki and Shin Uchiha are hackers sent into the game by their boss Kushina Uzumaki to uncover just what Akihiko Kayaba has with the help of two other hackers they work behind the scenes creating openings and hacks to release the players from the death when they lose friends and loved ones along the way will they have the will to keep fighting?

Chapter 1. Uzumaki Corp.

A teenage girl with crimson red hair and piercing green eyes sat across from another red head woman, she wore a baggy black hoody with the words BITE ME across the front, a red pleated mini skirt, and a pair of black combat boots, a conference table was between the two.

"tsunami…" the woman started. "did you inform the others in your hacker cell about the meeting today?"

"Ah yes aunt Kushina." Tsunami said. "everyone but Naruto."

"Good then they should arrive at any moment."

Just as Kushina uttered those words a red haired amber eyed man walked through the doors a bored expression on his face followed by a blue skinned man, a boy in an orange lollipop mask, a man with black hair in a low ponytail, a man with multiple piercing, a man with extensive stitching all over his body, a man with silver slicked back hair, a teen with long blonde hair that looked like a girl, a teen holding a venus flytrap, and a woman with blue hair.

"good almost all of the akatsuki are here." Kushina said

"All we're waiting for is Shin." Tsunami said.

Shin walks in carrying a bag of american food, eating fries as he looked up to everyone glaring at him.

"what? i was hungry…"

Kushina sighs.

"okay now that we're here…" Kushina started bringing up a power point that showed pictures of the nerve gear at multiple angles. "as you know Akihiko Kayaba is launching a new VRMMO called Sword Art Online,"

"yes we've seen the advertisement." a boy holding a venus flytrap said. "why?"

"well Zetsu…" Kushina said. "we managed to get our hands on one of the nerve gear systems before its release, and found something alarming."

"something alarming?" the red haired man asked.

"yes Sasori." Tsunami said speaking up. "the nerve gear contains micro waves much like those of a nurowave machine and if the inhibitors protecting the users are removed, the micro waves could fry the users brains…"

"which makes me believe that Kayaba has another motive for designing the nerve gear this way." Kushina interrupted. "this is where you come in, i need three other people to go into SAO."

Shin finishes his fries and raises his hand.

"id like to volunteer as tribute!"

Sasori sighs.

"this isn't the mother fucking hunger games Shin."

Shin gets a shy look.

"yes sempai…"

the black haired man with a ponytail looked shocked.

"Shin! what are you doing?"

Shin nods.

"I'm doing this to help people Itachi especially… Iza."

Itachi groans.

"is that what this is about? that gamer girl you've been seeing?"

Shin nods again.

"yes…"

"any other volunteers?" Kushina asked.

"ill go." the blue skinned man volunteered. "so will deidara."

"wait i didn't even agree to that, un!" the girly looking blonde yelled. "but if i did you said others? who's the fourth member of the team?"

"me." Tsunami said her eyes determined. "I've was part of the beta testers so i know some of what we're up against in game."

Shin nods.

"I've been going over the data… so i can go right now if need be."

"thats good." Kushina said. "cause your entering the game today when it launches."

Shin nods.

"sure thing boss lady. whenever your ready to send us in."

the others nod their agreement.

"Aunt Kushina is gonna send us some hacks once we're in game." Tsunami said. "bye the way in game I'm called Kuro."

Shin nods.

"very well… what role do do you need me to play?" he said looking at Kushina.

"you, Shin will be the blacksmith for the guild Tsunami here will make." Kushina said a bright smile on her face. "you are the one who will receive and distribute the hacks we create."

Shin nods again.

"alright what's our primary objective in SAO?"

"find out what Akihiko Kayaba is planning with the nerve gear." Kushina stated. "and no one tell Naruto about anything! what we've spoken about stays in this room. you all know how he is."

"you mean you're hotheaded, hyperactive, headstrong, idiotic, hair brained son?" Shin asked laughing.

"shut up Shin!" Kushina yelled her crimson hair waving about dangerously. "anyway come with me."

The Akatsuki stand and follow Kushina down the many halls in the Uzumaki Corporation's main building, coming to a door with the fox logo of the corporation engraved into it. Kushina opens the door to reveal four beds and a ton of medical equipment surrounding them. Tsunami smiles at Shin, Deidara, and Kisame.

"see you in game after you create your avatars." she said laying down in a bed allowing Kushina to hook up a heart monitor to her chest her nerve gear already placed on her head. "link start."

Kushina sighs as Tsunami entered the game.

"Tsunami will be using her beta tester data so you all have to create your avatars. she'll be waiting for you at the town of beginnings."

Shin nods and lays down on the bed starting the program.

"LINK START!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 2. The Nightmare Begins.

Shin watches as he is transported to the town of beginnings, appearing as a man with spiky white hair tall and pale his user name said 'Madara'

"Kuro?!" he yelled looking around for the girl. "where is she… i know this took a wile but still…"

he opens his inventory to browse that is until a woman with dark green hair in twin tails wearing black female beginners gear walks up to him.

"Shin?" the girl whispers.

he laughs and winks placing a finger over his lips.

"maybe… hahaha… so what now? wait around?" he asked. "or do you wanna go find the others?"

"i already found Kisa and Dei." Kuro said pointing to the large blue man bound in muscle and the petite blonde female behind her. "the system thought Dei was a girl."

Madara burst out laughing.

"a girl!? oh god thats hilarious! quick Dei start stripping for coin!"

Dei blushes in rage.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERVERTED SHIT FOR BRAINS ASSHOLE, un!" Dei fummed.

Kuro and Kisa laugh smiling widely. shin joins in and looks around easily spotting his girl and watching from a distance.

"so uh what now?"

"well i get you guys leveled up." Kuro answered. "now to the fields!"

"more work…" Mad sighs "alright… lead the way oh fearless leader."

Kuro giggles, before leading them to the outskirts of the town of beginnings.

"okay show me what you've got!" Kuro urged. "attack that boar!"

Mad sighs and pulls his huge sword off his back, walking towards it.

"lets hurry this up… i have a date tonight." he laughs and gets into fighting stance, rushing the boar, jumping and cutting it in half. "thats it? that was easy."

"well that boar is as strong as slimes in other games." Kuro stated motioning for the others to continue leveling. "I'm already a high enough level to get to the next few towns but you guys need to continue."

Dei and Kisa grumble and slash into more boars, the monsters dissolving into yawns and lazily slashes into the boars, easily digging their attack s as he gains a few levels.

"this is so lame…"

"true." Kuro agreed. "but neccicary."

Kisa sighs.

"Dei's clumsy!" he yelled as he was knocked over.

"its because of these damn tits!" Dei yelled in frustration. "i don't know how Kuro dose it!"

Mad laughs.

"but they're nice to stare at!" he smiles and pulls up the system screen scrolling. "hey Kuro? wheres the logout option?"

he looks at the girl.

"huh?" Kuro asked. "it should be at the bottom of the screen."

"uh… well… its not there…. um…" mad laughs nervously. "fuck."

Kuro pulls up her screen.

"yes it-" she started. "the fuck?!"

just then a blinding light envelops the four.

"a forced teleport?!"vKuro asked her eyes wide as they appear in the town of beginnings square. Madara starts to fidget.

"what… no… uh…" he runs through the ever growing crowd. "Iza!"

Kita grunts, watching him run off before turning to Kuro.

"Kuro… whats going on?"

"i-i don't know…" Kuro answered. "it could be just a special announcement for the games release."

Kuro points to the sky that is slowly bleeding red.

"but something tells me its not…"

Madara looks up at the sky as he looks around fearfully for Iza. Kisa watches the sky as it forms into a giant hooded figure.

"welcome to my world!"


	3. Chapter 3 Sacrifices

Chapter 3. Sacrifices Must Be Made.

*3 months after Kayaba's message*

"hey mad…" Kuro started. "the terminal should be up here in this dungeon."

Mad nods distracted as the other group enters the boss room.

"lets hurry this up." he said walking forward a huge reaper like monster appearing its level unknown. "fuck, Dei keep it busy so we can get through."

"what!?" Dei asked in a yelp. "but I'm only level five! i can't fight the fatal scythe!"

"so?" Kisa said.

"just do it Dei!" Kuro said

Mad rushes by as Dei attacks the reaper gaining its attention. he quickly hacks into the system and changes the mirrors into audio and visual communication devices that can contact the world outside the game as Dei gets attacked into the red.

"Deidara!"

"Dei!" Kuro yells her eyes wide as Dei gets attacked again.

"go!" Dei yelled motioning for them to leave. "get out of here! ill hold it off!"

"you'll die!" Kuro yelled.

Dei smiles softly.

"then ill die protecting thousands."

Mad growls and runs by lifting Kuro up and throwing her over his shoulder as he dose. Kisa running with him.

"I'm sorry Dei!" he yells running and as he ran by the boss room he looks in and sees several people wiped out in one hit. "Damn! everyones dying!"

Kuro holds back a sob at seeing the players and Dei shatter into pixels, before breaking free of Mad's hold running towards the boss room.

"we have to help them!" she yelled, looking over her shoulder.

Mad growls.

"we can't get involved… we're down a man and after that hack the cardinal system will be after us… we have to leave for the next floor as soon as they kill that boss!"

"but…" Kuro said her voice betraying her.

"look Kuro we can't… I'm sure they'll defeat Illfang." Kisame stated.

Kuro looks at the room in worry before her eyes widened in surprise a familiar blonde haired teen was fighting alongside a down haired teen and a pink haired little girl both with red fang marks on their cheeks.

"Naruto?!" Kuro yelped in surprise.

Mad growls seeing Izanami, a thin black haired girl with an axe.

"Iza!" he yelled running inside of the boss room as she turned to look at him.

"Mad-" her reply was cut short as her eyes widen Illfangs axe hitting her sending her flying Mad catching her.

"Iza!"

"i-im sorry … shin" she smiles weakly her body dissolving into pixels as Mad sobs.

"Iza!" he roars as his sharingan forcibly activates and goes into its mangekyo form.

"Mad watch out!" Kuro yelled rushing forward as Illfangs kodaichi comes down on Mad.

he growls low in his throat as black flames surrounded the kodaichi as it goes through him unharmed.

"Kuro… leave… now…" He growled looking at her his eyes blood red.

"Shin… your eyes!" Kisa yelled awe struck.

Mad growls as his body is incased in black flames as he walks out as Kirito gets the last hit.

"Kuro! now!" he yelled taking charge as he quickly teleports to the next town.

Kuro looks worried but follows teleporting after Mad, Kisa doing the same.


	4. Chapter 4 Fortress of the Fallen

Chapter 4. The Fallen Fortress.

Mad stares at the mirror in his room of the large mansion, looking at his new armor set. A dark red armor resembling blood with black trim covered his body from head to toe, plate armor and black cape included. He sighed as he tore his gaze away from his red eyes. The mangekyo a constant reminder... He walked out into the main hall and out the front door, throwing up the good of the black cloak he had equipped, covering his armor and casting his face into shadows as he went deeper into the woods, to his secret place... Iza's grave. The girl he had known for almost half a century now... Gone in the blink of an eye... "I couldn't save you... How can I save anyone if I can't even save the people I care about..?"

Kuro looks out of her room window a look of worry on her face as she watches Mad enter the forest. "Mad..." she whispered looking down at her long thin blade. "How can I help you..."

He kneels beside the grave and touches the gravestone for a moment before signing and standing up "I will live on... I won't die here... And... I'll go to your actual grave... I swear... On these cursed eyes I swear. " he stands and walks back to the mansion "Kuro! Cmon lets go! We need to go find Naruto remember?!"

Kuro looks at Mad startled. "Ah? Y-yes." She moves to stand beside him sheathing her sword. "Right. Naruto."

He fakes a smile and turns "let's go. I have good information that says He's living on the third floor... Ready? Kisa is off looking for glitches in the system to see if we can crash this whole thing and get out."

Kuro gives him a false smile unable to really focus. "Good." She said moving to leave missing quite a lot of her gear including her shirt.

He smiles slightly and shakes his head as he takes her arm "Tsu... You're missing a couple layers there..."

"Huh?" She looks at him blinking In confusion. "I'm what?"

He smiles softly and motions to her torso, bare except for her bra "take your time... I'm going to be in my room when your ready... " he smiles genuinely before heading back to his room to switch out some gear, going with a two handed katana and a one handed in his inventory. As well with a shield and a few healing items and teleport crystals

Kuro looks down yelping as she covered her torso blushing red. "Damn... I must really be out of it..." she said as she equipped her armorial and weapons. A katana as her main weapon and throwing knives as her secondary.

He thinks for a moment before already switching to his second set, I unequipping the cloak as he nods, lifting up his shield on his arm and gazing at it before nodding his approval "Kuro you ready?!"

Kuro once again stares at her blade her mind somewhere else before shaking her head and equipping her hair tie in place. Her hair now in a long pony tail she exits her room. "Yeah I'm ready."

He nods and walks to the front door and out, heading for the town "it's been a few months since the first dungeon got conquered... Once we got over that block it was, in comparison, a lot easier to conquer almost twenty more. Perhaps that's thanks to all the dedicated guilds now... The really big ones like those blood bastards... They're starting to get a decent size

Kuro nods walking beside him. "Yeah." She said before moving ahead of him and walking backwards. "I really don't understand why all those people are signing up with the kobo I mean there's plenty more guilds to sign up with.

He shrugs "Heathcliff must have had a decent following. You know how it is. An army stays alive longer then a party." He smirks "except for us anyway... " he sighs "I kinda wanna stroll right up to their base and challenge them All just to test myself... But.. We have better things to do don't we? Sad... Maybe me and you could spar? With level one year though. Since everything I make is above an 'S' grade item..." He smiles T her

Kuro laughs slightly. "Maybe we can later. We have to make sure Naruto is alive or aunt Kushina will kill me."

He chuckles and nods as they reach town "alright... Got a teleport crystal?"

"Always."Kuro said waving her teleport crystal in the air.

He nods and pulls his out, "level three!" He gets enveloped in a light as he is transported to the floor

Kuro follows after him still slightly lost in thought. "So any idea where to start?"

He nods "they should have a house on the edge of town..." He looks around before picking a path and following it before stopping and seeing a smoking house "Tsu... Let's go. Quick. There's tracks..." He runs into the house coughing and looking around "hey! Is anyone in here?!"

Kuro's eyes widen as she rushes after Mad. "Hello!?" She screamed above the roaring flames. "Is anyone here!?"

He grunts and grabs Kuro, jumping out a window as the flames race after them "this... This is a ruse... No bodies in the house... They thought the house would be gone before anyone noticed... Assuming they were dead... You know what that means Kuro?"

Kuro coughs hard unable to speak at the moment.

He carries the girl from the house "there's a murder guild after Naruto..."

Kuro nods agreeing with him as she coughs.

He looks after the forest, switching his large katana out "Stay here..." He suddenly equips a weapon that looked strange, a large black spiked hammer with some kind of heat source in the large head as he hefts it onto his shoulder "I'm going after them... You stay here and recover... " he looks at the girl as their eyes meet and he paralyzes the girl "this will keep you safe... People will come and find you... I'll be back... Soon " he smiles wistfully

Kuro opens her mouth to protest but all that comes out is another cough. Her eyes wide concern showing in them.

He smiles sadly and looks at his giant hammer "I made this awhile ago... The blacksmiths hammer... My best work... Truthfully... " he turns and sighs "Kisa will come get you soon..." He runs off into the forest, following the tracks

Kuro struggles against her paralysis trying to get up and run after him. "Mad!" She coughs out.

Shiza smiles softly to himself as he chases the tracks before coming to a clearing and seeing Naruto, Kiba, and a little girl tied up before the pale faced man as he kills the two boys instantly before stroking the girls cheek "mmmm... You'll make quite the fun plaything won't you girly?" Mad roars and rushes forward, swinging his hammer into the man, sending him flying into a tree as the man laughs and gets up as if Mad had hit him with a stick "oooh... You're strong... With scary eyes..." The man moves fast, his teeth sinking into Madara's neck as mad hits him again as the pale man laughs "I will see you soon boy... Come find me..." Mad screeches in pain as he disappears, Mad picking up the unconscious girl and slowly, walking back as the curse mark spreads painfully down his right arm, as he nears Kuro he releases her and collapses, almost dropping the girl "Tsu..."

Kuro's eyes widen finally breaking free of the paralysis as she rushes forward catching him. "Mad!" She screamed shaking the man. "Mad talk to me!"

He groans loudly "fuck... Tsu... It hurts... Ugh.. " he reaches for her as the curse moves across his arm

Kuro's eyes move across his body unaware what was happening to his real body in the real world. Her pocket moves ringing like a phone. Huh?

Mad pants and tenses "the girl... Make sure... She's ok... Others... Ahhhhggg... D... Dead! All dead! Fuckkkkmmk!"

Kuro nods ignoring the ringing as she checked over the little girl seeing only minor scrapes. "She's okay mad."

He grits his teeth as the swirling black marks start to go a cross his face "this... What... Is... Happening..." He managed to say through clenched teeth, shuddering with pain

Kuro looks at him worry painted across her face as once again the mirror rings. "Huh?" She muttered pulling out the item.

Mad growls softly "answer it... Phone... Kushina..."

She opens the mirror answering it. "Hello?" "What the hell is happening to shiza in there!?" Kushina yelled into the speaker.

Mad growls softly "Curse! Crawling, pricking, fucking pin needles in my skin damnitkushinFuckdeargodthis... Aggghhhh!" He curls up on the ground as the mark spreads over his right eye, turning the white a Sclera black

"What should I do!" Tsunami yelled at her aunt. "Stay calm tsunami. We just have to seal the mark." She said calmly. "Will that work in game?" "Its worth a try."

Mad growls louder and grits his teeth as his skin pulses under the mark, shifting colors as does his hair that the mark touches

"Okay!" Kuro dose some hand seals and places her palm on Shiza's chest. "Ready on your end aunty? " "yeah were ready." Tsunami nods as she starts the jutsu hoping that it works. Slowly the seals take form in a spiral pattern the curse receding.

Mad pants and breathes deeply, closing his eyes As his body shivers, the spiral marks tingling as he feels His actual body momentarily, feeling the strokes of the brush on his skin as Kushina covers his curse "ahh..."

"Hang in there mad." Kuro mutters sweat dripping down her face. "Just a little more."

He breathes slowly and relaxes his body as he closes his eyes "Kuro... Thank you..."

Kuro's eyes soften as she works. "Idiot." She whispers playfully.

He laughs softly "I couldn't let you go in your condition..." He gasps softly "Kushina... Can you hear me? What... What are you doing to me IRL?"

"I'm using Tsunamis blood to create a seal around your curse seals original location." Kushina explained. "Even in game Tsunami can use her chakra so she's the one doing the real work."

He shivers deeply "my... My eye... Blood? " he shivers again and slowly opens his eyes to look up at Kuro

"Huh?" Kuro looks down at him. "What's wrong?" She asked concern once again in her eyes.

He touches his eye as the color starts to ripple from the iris, sending rings a cross his right eye "something... Something is going on..."

Kuro's eyes widen a fraction seeing the ripples. "What is that?"

He gasps loudly as his skin goes to dark gray where the curse was, part of his hair going white as his eye becomes a rinnegan briefly before the spirals return and his eye goes back to his sharingan "I felt... Something briefly..."

Kuro gasps her eyes wide. 'Th-that was...' she thought unable to speak.

He blinks up at the girl "what? What happened?"

"N-nothing." She said unsure of what she saw.

He nods slowly and sits up, looking at his bare arm, and the spirals surrounding it "it's... Actually kinda cool.."

Kuro looks at him laughing slightly.

He smiles up at her and sits up "thank you... That was... Horrid...

Kuro blushes. "Its nothing." She said looking down.

He smiles "no... It's not... That would've killed me... Probably..."

"I just did what I would do for anyone I care about." Kuro said. "Uh..." the small girl muttered

He smiles and nods "thank you... If you. Need anything... Let me know ok?"

Kuro blushes a small bit before turning ti the girl. "Are you okay little one?"

Mad looks at the little girl trembling as he kneels beside her and scoops her up in his arms "let's head back to base..."

Kuro nods before looking at him. "hand her here Mad." she said holding out her arms. "your in no shape to be carrying another person."

He smiles weakly and stands up, still holding the girl "my strength stat is higher than yours Kuro... I'll be fine..."

"it doesn't matter. at the speed you'll be traveling well never get to the fallen fortress." Kuro said hands still held out. "my strength is high enough that i can carry a small child."

He laughs softly and hands the girl to her "very well..."

Kuro smiles holding the girl. as they begin to walk. "your an idiot you know that?" she asked teasingly.

He smiles weakly "hey... It worked didn't it?" He chuckles

"you do realize if i would have went with you you wouldn't have gotten the mark in the first place right?" Kuro deadpanned

He smiles slightly "and you would've been hurt... So I think it was successful... "

"still better than you getting that curse." Kuro muttered. "besides my speed stat is way higher than you.

He chuckles "oh really...? I'll race you when we get back.."

"you'll loose." Kuro said laughing slightly.

He smiles as they get to the town pulling out his crystal "doubt it.."

Kuro smiles and pulls out her own. "we shall see when i kick your ass."

He chuckles and teleports to the floor

Kuro follows sticking her tongue out at him.

He smirks and looks at her "hey Kuro? Question..."

"hm?" she asked looking at him questioningly. "what is it?"

He smirks as you see his eyes glow briefly as he inflicts SLOW on you "nothing. Bye!" He laughs and immediately sprints down the road

"thats cheating you asshole!" Kuro yelled after him not bothering to run as people ignore her seeing as this was an every day thing.

He laughs and yells back "it's not cheating cause you didn't set any rules! L

"it was implied!" Kuro yelled back still carrying the girl.

He laughs, almost to the house as he releases the technique as he touches the door

Kuro sprint seeming like a blur to the naked eye as she makes it to the front door. "your an asshole."

He laughs and smiles "I prefer talented..."

"more like cheater." she deadpanned

He smirks "your acting odd... Is that because you can't even…"

"cant even what?" Kuro asked as she walked into her home moving to a bedroom to place the child in a bed.

He smiles and watches "nothing... "

"yeah sure whatever you say." Kuro said as she moved to the bathroom after covering p the girl, coming back with a wet cloth and placing it on the girls forehead.

He watches her and sighs "children... In this hell... What a cruel world...

Kuro's eyes soften. "yeah..." she said pulling a chair beside the girls bed. "the things she witnessed must have been to much for her young mind to take so she went into a coma like state. given time she will wake up."

He nods and leans over her chair, sighing "this... This is our life Tsu... This world... We can't... We can't die here... Ok?"

"id never dream of dying here." Kuro said a darkness surrounding her. "i wont let Kayaba win."

He gently cups her cheeks and tilts her head back to look up at him "Kuro... Promise you'll live ... Till I can pay you back in the real world... Promise me..."

Kuro blushes a light pink. "d-don't look at me like that."

He smirks a bit "what do you mean?"

she squeaks lightly blushing dark. "a-ah? its nothing..."

He smiles sadly before pulling away "Kushina is going to be mad when we tell her..."

"yeah..." Kuro whispered her voice betraying her sadness. "i swear when i find the bastard-" she chokes back a sob. "dammit! Naruto you idiot!"

Mad looks at Kuro briefly before sighing "it's just a game... That's all anyone was thinking... The first VRMMORPG... But... It's become hell... Here we see how people really are... Cowards... Fighters... Workers... Killers... All in the same boat..."

Kuro grits her teeth. "i wont let Kayaba get away with this. i wont let anyone else die!" she said her fist clutching her skirt tightly growling out. "and when i see the player who did that to Naruto and you i will kill him!"

He watches her sadly before looking out the window, toward the forest "he was a really weird looking guy..."

she looks up at him violet eyes wide. "wait Mad, did this guy have snake like features?" she asked eyes wide.

"White skin... black hair... The only snake like thing was his eyes and tongue really..." He shivers "ugh... And my hammer seemed to do nothing to him..."

Kuro gasps before snatching the mirror from her pocket. "Aunt Kushina! awnser me now we have a huge problem!"

Madara gazes at the girl before walking to the mirror, gazing out it while his right hand goes to his neck

"aunt Kushina come in!" Kuro yelled into the mirror, a red haired man appeared in it rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Sasori?! wheres aunt Kushina?"

Sasori yawns deeply "she fell asleep after that whole 'curse' thing.. What's up? Honestly I myself was just sleeping like the dead..."

"we have a problem and some bad news." Kuro said her violet eyes serious.

He rubs his eye "what's the bad news? Let's start there..."

"well... " Kuro's eyes get a pained expression in them. "N-Naruto... he's... he's dead."

Sasori pails "Kushina's kid? Oh shit... Are you serious?"

Kuro nods solemnly.. "yes and thats not all."

He groans softly "lovely... Next?"

"i believe the person who killed him and gave Shiza the curse mark is Orochimaru." Kuro said all emotion gone from her voice.

Sasori blinks, shocked before scratching his head"that would make sense... But why is he in a game? Didn't peg him for the gamer type... Unless... He knows something about this... Hmm..."

"My guess is he had a hand in Kayaba going crazy and trapping people in this hell." Kuro said. "In any case we need back up since Dei died and we're a man down.

Sasori nods slowly "alright... I'll head in with Hidan and Karin... Though you should try and start recruiting others... Build up some rep. It'll take some time before we go in. A week maybe to get everything set. Can you hold on that long?"

Kuro nods. "Yeah and we'll have new recruits too." She smiled laughing a bit. "The Akatsuki guild that'll be a new one."

Sasori laughs and smirks "yes it will... Good luck Tsunami..." Mad watches the exchange silently

"You to Sasori-kun." Kuro said shutting off the mirror after saluting the puppet master.

Mad looks at the sleeping girl "a week huh? Alright..."

Kuro blinks looking at Mad. "Yeah."

He sighs "well what do we do?"

"For now we rest." Kuro said. "Especially you. Ill see if I can recruit members to the guild and build our Rep. That is until you get enough rest. A curse mark is nothing to laugh at."

"Kuro no... I won't get any rest if you're out there... Stay here... Please?"

"I have to at least recruit and add on to my home if necessary." Kuro said looking at him

"Tomorrow... Please?" He gently touches her arms, looking into her eyes

Kuro blushes lightly. "A-ah... okay..." she said unable to say no.

He gently tugs her back to his room, barren and black save for a bed and a small picture on his desk of him and a woman with long black hair

Kuro follows silently. 'What's come over him?' She thought to herself.

He gently picks up the picture and looks at it "I made her a grave you know... Out in the woods..."

She looks at him her eyes drifting to the picture. "I'm so sorry Shiza. I wish we could have saved her." She said her eyes soft.

He sits on his bed, looking at the picture "she... She didn't deserve this... No one did... This... This hell! Why would anyone want this!?"

Kuro sits beside him unsure what to do but deciding yo place a hand on his shoulder. "Your right." She said. "We will not let Kayaba or Orochimaru get away with this. But I'm sure Iza wouldn't have wanted to see you like this."

He trembles and wraps his arms around Kuro "no one else can die... I... We... Have to save them Kuro... "

Kuro holds him. "We will." Kuro said eyes closed. 'Even if I have to die to make that happen.' She thought.

He trembles and holds her tightly "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Kuro..."

"For what Mad?" She asked making small soothing circles with her hand on his back.

"For... Being reckless... " he sighs softly "and... For Naruto... I didn't want you getting hurt... If you had came... Who knows..."

"Its okay Mad." Kuro's whispered. "I understand. Its not your fault so don't you dare think it is."

He pulls back to stare into the girl's eyes "you've always been strong Kuro... And well..." He smiles weakly, lifting up his right arm "Your blood is literally on my hand... If that isn't saying I have to protect you I don't know what is..."

Kuro hits him. "Don't say that Mad!" She yelled. "You don't owe me anything! I did that for you! Of my own free will! So... please... don't feel obligated to protect me..." she said turning away from him her eyes cast down.

He smiles "it's not obligation... It's my choice... " he gently turns her back to face him

Kuro blinks at him her eyes betraying her inner turmoil.

He smiles sadly, holding her in his arms "relax... I got your back... Always... Ok? Me and you will get through this..."

"That's not what I'm worried about..." she said relaxing into his arms.

He closes his eyes and holds her "what's wrong then Tsu?"

"D-dont worry about." She said a light blush on her face. "Its nothing..."

He smiles and gently tilts her face up to his "cmon... You can tell me... "

Kuro's eyes widen her blush darkening. "A-ah..." she squeaked out. "R-really its nothing."

He smirks "don't tempt me... Tell me... Before I make you.."

"Mad it really is nothing okay?" Kuro said trying to stop her blush from turning any darker.

He smiles and gently touches her cheek "you're as red as my eyes Kuro... Your not gonna tell me?"

She nods trying to hide her blush. "Y-yes."

He smirks and leans in closer, almost touching her "last chance..."

Kuro's eyes widen gasping slightly unable to say a word.

He smiles ever so slightly as he takes a deep breath, leaning forward slowly to kiss the girl

Kuro blushes and pushes him away. "Stop!" She yelled standing up a look of pain on her face. "Y-you shouldn't..."

He watched her, a sad smile on his face as he nods slowly "you're right... I shouldn't... I'm sorry Kuro... Please... Forget that happened..." He sighs

Kuro looks at him a tear rolling down her face. "N-no I'm sorry." She said. "I-i just couldn't let you do that after just loosing someone you love Mad."

Kuro turns to leave "i-i have to go to my room." She said her hand on the door knob. "I-ill see you in the morning."

He nods slowly "I'm sorry Tsu..." He turns away and sits back at his desk, staring out the window

She leaves unable to say anything more. Her feet barely making a sound on the hard marble floor of the hall as she walked to her room tears falling slowly down her face. "Stupid..." she whispered. "I'm so stupid."

He stares at the picture on his desk, gently touching it "Iza... Forgive me and understand..." He gets up and walks after Kuro, knocking on her door

Kuro looks up sharply. "G-go away!"

"Kuro... " he sighs and keeps knocking "I'm not leaving!"

She sighs getting up and unlocking the door then moving to her bay window and sitting there her legs curled up under her as she stared at the forest surrounding them. "Its unlocked." She said.

He slowly walks in and sighs, running a hand through his hair "Kuro... What's wrong? Why... Why? Just why? Please help me understand... I've known you for years yet I still don't know it all... Talk to me... We have nothing but time here..."

"Ive told you. Its nothing." She said tears still streaming down her face. Mad unable to see them.

He slowly walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her "that's a lie... Kuro tell me... Please... I want to help you..."

Kuro stiffens her body tense. "Y-you cant help me with this Mad." She said her voice wavering. "I-its something I have to get through myself."

He gently rubs her shoulder "please Kuro... I know I can do something... Is it... Is it Iza?... Or something else...?

Kuro's body tenses up even more. "Its not Iza." She said. "I-i just have a lot on my mind okay. I need to work through it." 'Or I might fall apart entirely.' She thought. 'Please Mad... don't treat me with so much care.'

He watches you sadly and pulls away slowly "Kuro... Whatever darkness you have... You can't bear it alone without it consuming you... Please... Tsunami... Talk to me..."

She turns to him tears staining her face. "Don't... please don't treat me with care." She cried. "Treat me badly! I don't care! Just... just stop this pain!" She fist her hand in her black nighty over her chest looking at him desperately. "Please!"

He blinks and gulps "Kuro... Why? Why are you hurting? Why must you hurt? Why Kuro...?" He watches the girl confused and concerned

"Forget I said that." Kuro said turning away again her violet eyes cast over the forest. Before looking back at him a fake smile on her face. "I'm okay really."

He gently touches her and pulls her against him "please don't block me off Kuro... Tell me... Please... I care about you to much to lose you to your demons... Let me carry them with you... Please... Let me share your burden... Anything to help you... "

"Damnit! Cant you see that THIS is what's causing me pain!" She yelled at him indicating how he was holding her. "I cant stand this! My heart hurts Mad! You cant help with that!"

He looks confused and looks at her sadly "why does your heart hurt? What happened Kuro? Why did you want me to hurt you?"

"So I didn't feel this way Mad!" She yelled pushing him away. "I-i shouldn't feel like this toward you! I shouldn't be blushing around you! I shouldn't feel happy when I see you! I... I shouldn't ... I ... I just... I just shouldn't look forward to seeing your smile when you do something goofy or cheat in one of our races. Its not right..."

He watches you sadly "why do you say that Kuro...? Why is it wrong?" He shakes his head

'what is going on?'

"You still don't understand do you!?" She yelled. "Mad I'm saying I shouldn't be in love with you!" Kuro hugs herself. "Especially after what happened..."

He nods slowly, understanding "Kuro... It's ok... This.. This is life or death... We can't worry about the past... Iza... Iza would understand that... Trust me... This... Is how it should be... Live... Live without worry..."

"Its still not right." Kuro said hugging herself tighter.

He grabs her and pulls her against him, pressing his lips against hers as he holds her tightly

She gasps her eyes wide before slowly closing her eyes giving into his kiss a small tear rolling down her cheek.

He kisses her more, his hands moving through her hair as he pulls away briefly "Kuro..."

She slowly opens her eyes to look at him her eyes asking why.

He kisses her cheek, gently stroking her hair as he smiles slowly "trust me... Alright?"

Slowly she nods. "O-okay." She whispered. "I-i trust you."

He kisses her again and holds her, gently but firm against him

Kuro kisses him back her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. "Mad..."

"Kuro... Just tell me when it's too much ok .." He pulls her closer to the bed

She nods blushing. "O-okay."

He gently pulls her on top of him on the bed and kisses her deeply, gently pressing his tongue into her mouth

Kuro blushes kissing him back her own tongue battling his for dominance.

Her legs resting on either side of his hips

Mad groans softly and gently grips her hips as he makes out with Kuro, pulling her hips against his

Kuro gasps kissing him deeper her hands running through his hair.

He groans and flips her on her back, pinning her as he kisses her, gently biting her lip

She moans softly as he bites her her hands moving across his chest. "A-ah."

He shivers deeply and nibbles down her jaw to her neck, biting with a growl

Kuro's eyes widen as she whimpers. "Sh-shiza." She gasped out pulling his body close.

He shivers deeply and pants softly "Tsunami... "He kisses her again

She kisses him back eagerly her breasted pressed firmly against his chest through her nighty.

He groans and shivers "Kuro... Fuck... I can't... Remove your items without breaking them..."

"I can buy more." She whispers into his ear before biting lightly.

He gasps loudly becoming shivering and ripping off the nightie, watching the pixels fly as it breaks

She gasps her breast rising and falling with each breath.

He shivers and bites his lip, unequipping his clothes down to his pants "Tsunami... "

She blushes up at him. "Wh-whats wrong?"

He smiles nervously "are you sure? About... This?"

She nods. "Yes." She said. "I'm sure as long as your my first I don't care if we're in a virtual world or not."

He breathes deeply and nods, kissing her and squeezing her waist

She kisses him back before pulling away. "Do you not want to?" She asked.

He smiles softly " I do... I'm just... Not sure how the game will let us..."

Kuro blushes. "D-dont you remember the calibration before entering the game?" She asked. "I-it asked us to touch ourselves all over to measure our body th-that included... y-ya know.

Mad blushes a bit "oh yeah... Right..." He kisses her deeply and holds her tight as he pulls off his boxers, ripping them and destroying the item "are you scared?.."

"A-a little." Kuro blushes looking him in the eyes. "But... in a way I'm not because I trust you." She smiles at him.

He blushes a bit and kisses her as he slowly spreads out her legs, pressing his hard cock to her waiting pussy

She gasps into the kiss feeling him against her.

He bites his lip and looks into her eyes as he slowly slides himself deep into her warm wet pussy, groaning softly

Kuro whimpers flinching slightly in pain as she stared into his eyes.

He shivers and kisses her deeply as he thrusts slowly, holding her hips

She kisses him back moaning slightly as he moves slow. "A-ah!"

He shivers deeply and bites her neck, growling softly as he lifts up her hips and picks up speed

Kuro gasps moaning and whimpering as he dose. "Shiza!"

Mad growls softly and pushes deep into her, scratching down her back "Tsunami!"

She arches her back shivering as he growls her nails digging into his back. "Ah!"

Mad groans and presses close against her as he pounds into her harder "yes!"

Kuro cries out moving her hips with his her eyes wide and nails clawing at his back her mort writhing under him in pleasure.

He groans loudly as he bites into her neck, his nails digging into her hips as he growls a bit

Kuro whimpers moaning into his ear. "Shiza... y-you feel so good."

He groans and thrusts hard into her pussy "Tsu... Yes... You do too... Fuck"

"Shiza!" She moaned louder. "I-im gonna Cum!"

He groans and moves his hips faster, pushing deeper into her pussy "Tsu... Me too!"

Kuro kisses him her nails making bloody scratches down his back as she came hard.

He kisses back and groans loudly as his nails dig into her thighs as he cums inside her hard

She arches her back feeling his hot sticky Cum fill her pussy moaning as her walls milk his Cock.

He groans softly and presses his body against hers as his cock keeps spurting inside the girl "yessss..."

Kuro whimpers panting softly. "S-so good..."

He pants and holds her close "Tsu... That was great..."

Kuro nuzzles close to him her chest rising and falling. "Y-yes it was."

He pants, holding her tightly as he lays beside her, stroking her hair

Slowly her eyes begin to close. "S-so sleepy..." she whispered softly his warm body next to hers as she curled into him.

He yawns softly and holds her close to him, pulling the blankets over them "sleep..."

She nods as she slowly falls asleep her hand resting on his chest.

He closes his eyes and yawns, drifting off to sleep slowly

Kuro sighs softly in her sleep unconsciously wrapping her leg around his waist.

Mad mumbles and wraps his hand around her waist, his other hand on her back


	5. Chapter 5 Bad News and Bliss

Kuro awoke the next morning to feel a warm body next to her. "Hm?" She mumble still groggy with sleep.

Shiza grumbles in his sleep, holding her tightly as he cuddles up to her

Kuro blushes lightly before closing her eye's again.

Mad yawns and blinks away the grogginess "hmmm..?"

Kuros eyes open up again. "What's wrong?" She asks turning to him.

He yawns deeply "mm... Not a single thing..." He smiles and gently kisses her

She blushes kissing him back. "Do you want breakfast?" She said smiling.

He smiles "sure thing... Mm... One day we should get our own place... So you can get up and not have to wear a thing..."

She squeaks blushing red before getting up wiggling her butt at him teasingly. "But I own this place."

He licks his lips and chuckles "true... But Kisa may come back... Plus that girl is still sleeping..."

"True." Kuro said her smile dropping from her face. "Wait... how long has Kisa been gone?"

He frowns softly "awhile... A few days ... Maybe a week... He's still alive though... He's probably just staying at inns .."

Kuro nods sighing in relief. "Good. As long as hes okay." She turns her boobs bouncing as she faces Mad a smile on her face. "Now. What would you like for breakfast?"

He licks his lips as he gazes up and down her body "well I'm getting quite a few good ideas already..."

"Hm?" She asks blinking at him. "Really?"

He chuckles and watches her "let's just... What do we have?"

She moves sitting on her knees on the edge of the bed. "Well I have some flour and things in my inventory."

He shivers and pulls her to him as he growls into her ear "you're just too tempting... Do you even realize you're doing it?..."

Kuro blushes. "I-im tempting?" She asked him looking down.

He smirks and gently nips her ear "mhm...

Kuro blushes deeper her eyes looking up at him through her hair..

He smiles "make whatever you'd like... I'm content either way..."

She smiles jumping up off the bed her boobs bouncing again at the sudden movement. "Okay ill make some pancakes okay?" She said clapping her hands together once.

He licks his lips and nods "that works... " he chuckles and smiles "should I get dressed or stay in the buff?" He stands up and watches her

She looks at him. "Its up to you." She said before eqqiping only a white apron.

He shivers and watches her with hungry eyes "you must be doing this on purpose..."

"Hm?" She asked. "You broke my nighty so I wore the next best thing."

"Uh huh... Something that still bares most of your body to tempt me..." He chuckles

She smiles before moving to the door. "Maybe I am teasing." She said winking at him.

He growls softly and puts on another pair of boxers "lead the way then my sexy little chef..."

She smiles moving out the door down the halls and into large kitchen.

He follows and smirks as he grabs her ass

She squeals swatting at his hand as she pulled out a mixing bowl.

He smirks and leans against a table, watching her

She opens her inventory bringing out flour eggs sugar and milk. Measuring each out and putting them in the bowl. Do you want anything in them?" She asked. "I managed to get my hands on some berries and chocolate."

He smiles "how about pecans?"

Kuro laughs lightly. "Yeah I think I have some." She said looking through her inventory.

Mad smirks as he grabs her hips and pulls her body against his, pressing himself into her from behind

She whimpers feeling his Cock press against her ass. "Sh-shiza..." she gasps softly.

He smirks and kisses up her neck "yes Tsu?"

She bites her lip moaning low. "P-please."

He chuckles and wiggles his hips slowly "please what?"

She whimpers moving her hips back. "Please... put it in!"

He shivers deeply and smirks "I thought you wanted to make pancakes hmm?"

She wiggles against him. "It can wait." She breathed.

He smirks and pulls off his boxers, pressing his cock against her ass "is this better?"

She gasp biting her lip. "Please Shiza!" She whimpered moving her hips to try and get his Cock into her pussy.

He shivers deeply and growls softly, holding her hips as he rubs his cock against her pussy

Kuro whimpers shivering. "Please don't tease me!"

He smirks "why not? You teased me earlier..."

"But I did it to entice you." She pouted.

He smirks "and now I'm enticing you..."

She turns facing him to kiss him deeply wrapping one leg around his waist. "Two can play that game."

He kisses back and shivers, grabbing her hips and lifts her up on the counter "mhm... Two can..."

Kuro bites his lip softly smirking deviously.

He gasps loudly and pulls her hair "mm... And how much can you take Tsu?"

"As much ad you can dish out." She purrs into his ear.

He bites her neck and growls softly "mm... We'll see about that"

She gasps shivering.

He smirks and nibbles her ear gently "and where should we go this time? Should I take you right here on the counter? Or the table? Or maybe outside in the woods..."

She gasps whimpering at the thought of being caught in the woods. "U-um..." she whimpered. "O-outside?"

He smirks and nibbles at her neck "mhm... No one ever comes back here... But still... It'd be fun wouldn't it? The thrill of getting caught... Of people watching..."

She shivers and nods moaning. "Y-yes."

He smirks "but we need breakfast first don't you think?.." He chuckles and pulls away, licking his lips

Kuro pouts. "Just a quicky?" She asks.

He smirks "mm... And why should I? I thought you could take it Tsu..."

"I dont want to wait." She pouted. "You've got me hooked Shiza."

He laughs and smirks "one time and you already want more... Wow..."

Kuro blushes and nods.

He smirks and sits in a chair "come here then... And straddle me"

She bites her lip and jumps down from the counter ans straddles him.

"Anything you want."

He smiles and let's his hands roam a cross her body "mm...well I do enjoy a sexy girl in my lap..."

She nibbles his neck working her way to his mouth giving him a deep kiss as she places one of his hands on her breast moaning softly as his other hand roams.

He kisses her as his hand squeezes her breast as his other squeezes her ass while he groans and presses his hips up against hers

She gasps moaning softly moving her hips her pussy rubbing against his Cock.

He groans and gently bites her nipple, sucking gently

Kuro arches her back moaning her eyes wide. "Ah!"

He groans and sucks on her nipple as he moves his hips to rub his cock against her pussy

She moans loud gasping as his Cock rubs her clit. "Shiza!"

He shivers and bites her neck as he growls softly "mm... How bad do you want it Tsu? Hmm?"

"Please Shiza!" She moans low. "Please put it in me!"

He growls softly "mmmm... I love it when you beg..."

She shivers. "Please... I cant take it anymore. "

He chuckles "then do something about it..."

Whimpering she moves slowly taking his Cock into her wet pussy gasping as it enters her.

He groans and bites his lip "mm... Fuck... Tsu..."

"Y-your so big!" She moans out her tight pussy being spread open for him.

He groans and bites her neck as he thrusts up into her slowly, burying himself into her fully

"Ah!" She moans loud moving her hips against him.

He groans loudly and scratches down her back as he sucks on her nipple

Moaning louder Kuro moves a little faster riding Shiza's Cock. "S-so good!"

He groans and moves his hips with hers, shoving up hard into her pussy "fuck yes! Tsu!"

She moans whimpering kissing him hard her hands roaming across his chest.

He kisses her hard as he slams up into her pussy with a growl "Tsunami.. You feel so good around my cock!"

She screams out in pleasure. "Shiza!" She moans breathlessly. "Y-you feel good too!"

He growls and lifts her up, laying her back on the table as he pounds into her hard

Kuro moans loud whimpering moving her hips to meet his.

He groans loudly and thrusts harder into her as he shivers deeply "Tsu! I'm gonna cum!"

"M-me too!" She moans panting as her pussy tightens around his Cock.

He groans loudly as he thrusts deep into her pussy as he cums hard, spurting his seed deep into her

Kuros screams loud Cumming hard her pussy milking his Cock. "Ah'!"

He pants and whimpers softly, leaning over the table as he drains the last of his cum into her hole "I'm... I'm really glad you can't get pregnant in game..."

She blushes lightly. "M-me too." She said her breast rising and falling with each breath.

He takes a deep breath and smiles "breakfast?"

She smiles laughing softly. "Yeah. You have to be starving after that huh?" She said kissing him one last time before pushing him off her and standing up once again looking through her inventory for pecans.

He chuckles and sits back in the chair "sometime today we should be productive though... We can't slack just cause your addicted to me..."

She nods. "Yeah." Kuro said smiling. "But I thought you wanted one day off"

He smiles "that's true actually... " he laughs softly "alright alright..."

Kuro laughs. "Maybe Kisa will get back soon so he can watch the child and we can go into the woods." She said putting the pecans into the batter and stiring it.

Mad chuckles "I'd rather he didn't come back to us like... This... Truthfully... After breakfast I'll message him to come babysit..."

Kuro pulls out a pan and puts it on the burner placing some batter onto it.

Madara smiles and stretches "I wonder how the girl is though... How she must feel..."

"Yeah." Kuro said eyes softening.

Mad sighs "maybe I could get in her head with my eyes... But... " he shrugs "it might be better to let her wake up on her own..."

"I think that's best." She said putting the pancakes on a plate. "Let her take her time waking up she's been through a lot."

He nods and sighs "poor girl..." He looks up at you "she had the same markings on her cheek as Kiba does though... Siblings maybe?"

"I think so. I remember seeing her at the inuzuka compound." Kuro said bringing him the finished pancakes.

He smiles "thanks Kuro..." He takes them and starts to eat"

She smiles. "Don't you want syrup? "

He smiles "right... Yes please" he smiles at her as he pulls her in his lap

She laughs getting the syrup from her inventory. "Here."

He smiles and pours it on the pancakes as he cuts a piece, holding it up for her to eat

Smiling Kuro eats it a small drop of syrup on her lips.

He smiles and lightly flicks his tongue across her lips as he licks it off "mm... " he smiles and eats a bite himself

She blushes lightly.

He smiles and keeps eating, feeding her some every other bite

she smiles eating when he fed her.

He smiles and finishes the last of the food "delicious Kuro..."

Kuro blushes. "r-really?"

He smiles and kisses her gently "aye.."

she smiles happily kissing him back. "im glad."

He chuckles and smiles "go get dressed... I'd have to kill Kisa myself if he saw you..."

Kuro blushes a deep red before equipping a new set of underwear and a pair of black shorts and a green halter top.

Mad chuckles , equipping some black shorts and a white shirt as he messages Kisame "ok... Sent!"

Kuro smiles. "I better check on the little one." She said bending down and kissing him on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen heading to the little girls room.

Mad smiles and watches her go as he gets up and stretches, heading back to his room

Kuro peaks her head into the girls room seeing her still sleeping peacefully. She turns to leave heading to her room.

Kisa walks in the front door and Mad yawns and picks out some supplies, Kisa walking up the stairs "Hey Kuro?! Where did you get a kid?!"

"Huh?" She said poking her head out of her room. "Its a long story Kisame."

He rolls his eyes "does Shiza know that his brother is in here?" Kisa said casually, going to watch on the little girl

"Wait Sasuke's here?!" Kuro asked eyes wide as she threw open her door to fully turn to Kisame.

He blinks and looks at Kuro "yes... Didn't Kushina tell you that? Or perhaps... Oh... Oops... Uh... Shh... I don't think Shiza needs to hear that..."

"Why not?!" Kuro asked. "Their brothers Shiza has a right to know his brother is in this hell!"

Kisame looks conflicted for a moment before signing "fine. But you're telling him. I'm not getting into that feud"

Kuro nods a worried look on her face. "Right." She said her heroes knitted in thought. As she made her way to Mad's room.

Mad scans through his inventory, humming as he selects different items, looking in the mirror

Kuro knocks on his door. "Mad?" She asked. "Can I come in?"

He looks up and smirks "of course. Since I was in yours all night..."

She enters his room a worried look of consentration on her face.

He chuckles and looks up at her before getting concerned "what? What's wrong?"

"Ah..." Kuro takes a deep breath her eyes closed. "I have some bad news Shiza."

He frowns "it's serious when you use my actual name... What's going on?"

"Sasuke... he... he's in the game." Kuro said worried eyes looking strait into his.

Mad looks shocked before nodding slowly "I... I see... Then this... This will be good for both of us to grow..."

Kuro looks worried. "Shiza... what do you mean by that?"

He smiles uncertaintly "the Uchiha clan thrives on struggles... It makes us stronger... We will both get through this... I'm sure..."

Kuro hugs him. "Do you think we should find him?"

He hugs her back and shakes his head "it's best... He doesn't know... I bet he was with Naruto and his group even... But then... Why wasn't he with them...?"

Kuro blinks in realization. "That's right he and Naruto were best friends." She said thoughtfully. "He would more than likely be with him. So that would mean... either... he joined up with the person who killed them or he ran and hid leaving the others to die."

Shiza shakes his head "neither sounds like him at all... I just don't know... I'll tell Itachi later and he can go search for him..."

"But wouldn't that put Itachi in danger too?" Kuro asked.

Shiza nods "But Itachi is a skilled fighter... He's had the mangekyo for a long time... He even claims to have fully unlocked its potential... Itachi can handle it... Easily... To him this would be nothing. Especially with our hacks..."

Kuro nods. "Okay." She said still worried.

Mad sighs "Madara... Was a legend to my clan... Saving hundreds in an ancient war... He's the first we've known to get the mangekyo... And it's been a closely guarded secret for a long time... It's incredible really..."

Kuro looks at Mad. "Really?"

He nods slowly "he is our hero... And that's my namesake... Because every RPGs needs a hero..."

"You don't have to shoulder that burden alone Shiza." Kuro whispered. "I'm here."

He looks at her right in her eyes as he kisses her deeply "I know Tsu... Thank you..."

She smiles kissing him back. "No thanks needed." She said

He smiles and nods, holding you tight as he gently traces his fingers in circles on your back

Kuro relaxes into his touch sighing softly in content.

He smiles softly "I'm glad you're here..."

Kuro smiles. "If I wasn't here you would have already been in deep shit." She jabbed his side playfully.

He laughs softly "so would you, thank you.."

Kuro looks thoughtful. "You got me there. " she laughed.

He chuckles "exactly Tsu..." He smiles and gets up "alright... Serious time..."

She smiles. "Yeah."


End file.
